In her eyes
by GleekAnnette17
Summary: Set after Season 3. Emma had everything she could ever want. Until one night Emma gets a visitor that changes everything. (Don't want to give away to much)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hay everyone. I know its been a while since I last posted. Sadly I will not be continuing on with my story 'Reach for Tomorrow' Because I had issues with my computer, and all my files were deleted. Thank you to everyone that supported the story. I hope you like this story. **

**(I don't own anything)**

* * *

**In her eyes**

Story is set after season 3. Emma has everything in life she could ever want. Until life gives her an expectant surprise changes everything

Chapter 1.

Three months had passed since Emma and Hook had returned from the enchanted forest. Emma's life changed in ways she never thought possible. She accepted her family, and made Storybrook her home. Hook, and Emma got married just two weeks later. They bought a small house across the street from her parents place. Life was great for Emma. She even returned to her old job at the station. It became a family business keeping Storybrook safe. Emma finally felt that she got her happy ending.

"What time are you picking me up from Regina's house tomorrow?" Henry asks as he started to walk out of their new house.

"About 10am sound okay? We're having breakfast with your grandparents tomorrow." Emma replies as he kisses Henry on the top of his head.

"Awesome, thanks mom. I cant wait to see Uncle Neal," Henry says happily as he jogs out the door.

"Behave yourself please, and be safe. There's a storm on its way." Emma hollers after her son.

"He'll be fine. Regina can handle him." Hook says behind Emma.

"I know. I just hate to have him out of my sight during a heavy storm." Emma says in a motherly tone. She walks over to the kitchen.

"He's 13 Emma, you're going to have to loosen the leash a little."

"I do not have my son a leash. I'm just being a mother." Emma argues.

"You always will be. Which is why I love you wife." Killian says as he gets closer to Emma and leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too husband." Emma smiles as she greets the kiss happily.

"And on to making that baby." Hook says in a devilish tone.

Their kissing starts to get hot and heavy when the door knocks loudly.

"Did he forget his keys again?" Killian asks annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

Emma shakes her head with a smile. Killian has become a father figure for Henry. He loved Henry as his own. Henry himself accepted him as the new man in his mothers life. Henry understood that his mom couldn't stay single forever.

Killian got a set of spare keys in his hand. "Henry next time you..." Killian says as he opens the door, but stops dead in his tracks when he see's a young girl soaked, with blood running down her face.

"Can I help you?" Killian asks confused.

"I'm looking for Emma Swan." The girl asks shaking. There are tears running down her face. Emma walks up to the door.

"I'm Emma, are you okay?" Emma asks confused as she walked over to meet the greet the girl.

"My name is Leia. I'm your daughter." The girls says before she collapses on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you everyone for reading, and commenting. Your kind words are what inspire me to write. Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This cant be possible. I don't have a daughter." Emma asks as she leads the girl to the couch. The young teen was wearing boys clothes that had holes in them, soaked from the rain. Her hair was what looked like an ash blonde, and just as long. Her eyes were a clear blue. Just like Charming's eyes, and tiny. Just as she was at that age.

The second she looked at this girl, she could tell this girl was her's. There was no doubt about that.

"Well it is possible. I'm here." Leia says sadly. Blood is falling from a cut on her forehead.

"No its not. My baby died thirteen years ago." Emma says as she looks into the girls eyes. The young girl looked a lot like her father.

Hook hands Emma the first aid kit, she wipes the blood off Leia's face. Emma is holding back her tears. She looks at her facial features. Mesmerized by this girl.

"I didn't die. I'm here aren't I?" Leia says angrily to Emma.

"You lived. I should have been notified." Emma says trying to clam the girl down.

Hook hands Emma a towel. Emma wraps the girl in the towel.

"You didn't know about me?" Leia asked confused.

"I did, but I didn't know you were alive." Emma says as tears start to fill her eyes.

-Flashback-

"The second baby is a girl Emma. She's beautiful." The doctor says holding a barley breathing infant. "You should hold her."

Emma didn't want to look at her. She knew it was to painful.

"I can't." Emma sobbed.

"She wont make it much longer. She's too weak." The doctor says as he holds a newborn baby. "Would you like to hold her for a moment. She may never be held again?"

Emma was in tears. She didn't want to but she knew if she didn't she would regret it for the rest the baby's short life. "Okay, let me hold her." She took her new girl in her arms. She didn't look at her right away. She knew she had to. When she finally opened her eyes, and saw her baby in her arms tears ran down her face.

"I need a moment alone with her." Emma says to the doctor. The doctor nods, and walks out of the room. Leaving her alone with the baby. Emma takes the baby's small hand in her's. The infant barley a few minutes old held her mothers larger finger.

Emma starts to sob heavily when she realized her baby knew her just by her touch "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I'm so sorry you wont get the chance to grow up. I love you, even after you're gone. I will always love you my princess Leia Odette." Emma says as she kisses her head.

"Okay take her." Emma looks away as she hands the infant to a nurse.

"The doctor told me you weren't going to make it?" Emma says sadly. "What happened?"

"Medical miracle I guess. I was in the hospital until I was six years old. I got a heart transplant when I was four." Leia replies as she pulls down her shirt to show Emma the scar. Emma touches the wound softly. Tears formed in her eyes.

Leia holds her arms around herself, she shakes from the cold. Killian wraps a blanket over the girls shoulder.

"What happened after you got out of the hospital?" Emma asks as continues to attend her injuries.

"I was put in the foster system. I got moved around from place to place. No one wanted to adopted a sick child. I take a lot of a different medications. I go to the doctor once a month. It gets expensive. Most families say I'm a nuisance." Leia says in tears.

"You didn't chose to be born sick." Killian says sweetly. He takes a seat next to his wife. "A child is never a nuisance."

Leia looks up at Hook with sad eyes. "I was to them."

"They are ignorant." Hook says to the girl with a smile.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked as she places an ice pack on the girls face.

"I researched you when I was ten. I thought maybe you would have changed your mine about giving me up. I saw my twin brother is living with you." Leia says sadly as her head falls to her chest sadly. Emma lifts Leia's chin softly.

"Oh kid, I gave up Henry for adoption the day he was born. I never even looked at him. I wanted both of you to have your best chances at life. I was homeless. That wasn't a life I wanted for ether of you." Emma explains.

"Did you change your mind. He's been living with you?" Leia started to question. Her face grew somber.

"He found me three years ago. He begged me to stay with him for a week. After that I knew I couldn't walk away from him. I knew he needed me. Just as you do." Emma says in her motherly tone. Emma moved a stay wet hair out of the girls face. "Just because he lives with me doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Its doesn't feel that way." Leia murmurs sadly.

"Your name, I gave that to you when I held you." Emma says sweetly.

"You…held…me?" Leia look into Emma's eyes a smile formed on her face as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I did. I wanted you to know what is to be loved for the short time." Emma says sweetly. "You held my finger tightly not wanting to let me go."

"I wanted my mom." Leia says sadly.

"You've always had her. All theses years. I never stopped thinking about you. The kind of person you would have become if you had lived." Emma explains amiably.

At that moment Emma knew she could never leave her daughter.

"I'm glad. Look I'm sorry to show up on you doorstep like this. I just couldn't take it anymore. I keep getting put into abusive homes. My last doctor told me if continue like this, my body could start to reject my heart." Leia starts to panic.

"Where did you run away from?" Emma asked as she continues to clean up Leia's injuries.

"Knox. Please don't make me go back there Emma. Let me stay with you. I'll help around the house, I'll get a job. Just please don't take me back there." Leia pleaded. There was great fear in her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere. You can stay in the spear room." Emma says sweetly. "For now I have some pj's you can wear. I'll get you some new ones tomorrow."

"Thank you Emma." Leia replies in relief . She looks up at Hook.

"My husband Killian will get you anything you need."

"Aye. I swear on my life I will never hurt you, nor lay a hand on you. I am an hornerable man and I keep my word." Hook says sweetly.

"Thank you Killian." Leia says still shaking.

"Why do you take a shower. You look like you could use one." Emma sits up, and leads Leia to the bathroom. She hands her some dry clothes, and towel.

"I have somewhere I have to be for a little bit." Emma says to Leia. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

Leia looked scared. Emma knew that look.

"Emma please don't leave." Leia pleaded.

"Killian wont lay a hand on you. I promise. He can be a cocky as whole, but nonetheless a noble one." Emma assures Leia.

"How long will you be gone?" Leia asks.

"Not long. I wont be far. Your safe now." Emma says as she closes the door behind her.

Hook is waiting in the kitchen with coffee.

"This night is turning out much differently that I hade hoped." Hook whined.

"I know you wanted to get laid. Sorry to cock block." Emma says as she gets her jacket from the closet.

"Cock block would be an understatement my love." Hook pouts. Emma shrugs her shoulders.

"Killian stay with her. I have to tell my parents." Emma whispers as she puts on her coat.

"When exactly were you going to tell me you had a daughter?" Killian whispers upset.

"I'll explain later." Emma gathers her eyes, and heads for the door.

"Emma, you cant just drop a bomb like this and not expect a reaction. This girl showed up out of nowhere. How can you be sure she's yours?"

"She has my fathers hair, and his eyes. She looks so much like Neal. She's mine. I don't doubt it." Emma assures him.

"Still. I need an explanation."

"I know that. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

"Please do." Killian says in a very unhappy tone.

"You cant possibly be mad?" Emma snaps in a whisper.

"Emma I thought there were no secrets between us?"

"There aren't, but we agreed that we don't talk about my life before jail. There are things in my life that shouldn't be talked about." Emma whispers unhappily.

"You cant hide what you've lived. It will destroy you." Hook warns.

"I know, I've been talking to my parents little by little. If you knew the things I've witnessed you would never look at me the same way." Emma says sadly.

"I would never." Hook protest. Emma gives him a warning look. "Emma we have both done things in our lives we cant talk about, but that shouldn't keep us apart."

"I know that. Someday you will know everything, but it takes time."

"I understand that love." Killian says as he kisses Emma softly.

She runs out of the house.

Emma rushes to her parents house as quickly as she can. She runs through the door in tears. She can barley breath from the sobs.

Snow and Charming were having tea at the bar.

"Emma, what is it?" Snow asks in a concerned tone. She walks up to her and embraces her in a long hug, rubbing her back softly. Emma cried until she was cried out.

She leads Emma to the couch.

"Did I wake Neal?" Emma asks taking a breather.

"No, he's fine. What's going on?" Snow asks in a concerned tone. Emma continues to cry. Snow wraps her daughter in her arms. Charming comes over to his daughter.

"What ever is going on. Its going to be okay." Charming says softly. He kisses the top of his daughters head.

"My daughter showed up on my doorstep." Emma finally gets as she starts to sob again.

"Daughter?" Charming questions in shock. "You had another baby?"

"No, I had twins with Henry." Emma says barley breathing.

"Oh Emma." Snow says sadly.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Charming asks sadly.

"Because I thought she was dead. When I was pregnant with them. I was told the second baby had several issues with her heart. The doctor told me she would be born a stillborn, or die after she was born. She was born alive. I held her for a moment after the doctor took Henry. I thought she died shortly after." Emma sobbed. "She's been alive all theses years, and I had no idea. What's worse is that she's been the system."

"Its going to be okay. We'll figure it out." Charming says softly.

"Where is she now?" Snow asks as she soothes Emma's hair.

"She's with Hook. she was beaten badly when she showed up." Emma says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"You aren't going to send her back there are you. You cant." Snow starts to say.

"She's not stepping foot in that house as long as I'm alive." Emma assures her mother.

"Do you want her?" Snow asks kindly.

"More than anything. The second I saw her I wanted her. I want to her to live with me permanently." Emma says with a smile.

"Than we get things started in the morning. You should get back to her." Snow says sweetly.

"Mom, dad when she showed up I saw myself in her. A lost little girl scared for her life. Her eyes are dead." Emma says feeling guilty.

"You are the only one that can free her of that." Snow says taking Emma's hand in her.

"I don't know how?"

"You'll find a way. You found your way with us." Snow reminded Emma.

"That because I watched you die, and then I saw you and daddy fall in love. It wasn't hard to find my way to you both." Emma smiles at her parents with all the love she had in her.

"You have truly been an amazing daughter." Snow says as she kisses her daughters cheek.

Emma stands up nervously. "How do I explain to her the strange things that go on here. I want her to know about you guys?" Emma asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now get to know your daughter. I know getting to know mine has been the best thing ever." Snow says as she kisses Emma on her forehead. Emma smiled, and returned the kiss on her moms cheek. She looked into her Charming's eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to us." Charming smiles sweetly "I couldn't have asked for a more amazing daughter. I love you Emma." Charming kisses his daughter on the forehead.

"I love you daddy. I should get her a few things she may need. Breakfast at my place tomorrow." Emma says before she leaves her parents house.

Emma knew she needed to do right by her daughter. She had to be there for her now more than ever, but does she tell her she's born into fairytales.

When Emma returns from the store, Leia freshly showered, sitting on the couch with an ice pack on her head.

"How is your head feeling?" Emma asks as she looks at the injuries.

"It hurts." Leia says sadly she flinches from Emma's touch slightly. Which Emma notices.

"I promise I will never lay a hand on you. No one will ever lay a hand on you." Emma says as she takes Leia's hand in hers. "Your safe here. I promise."

Leia nods her head. Tears fell from her eyes. Emma knew she had some work to do if she was going to win her daughter over.

"I'm taking you to the doctor in the morning to make sure you don't have any other injuries."

"You don't have to do that." Leia says panicking.

"Yes I do. I've been in the system. Injuries are always worse than they seem. No argument about seeing a doctor."

"You were in the system?" Leia says sadly.

"Until I was old enough to get out. I know what you've been through. I know love doesn't come by often. I can promise you, you are will be loved more than you ever thought possible. Nothing you've done in the past will ever make me love you less." Emma declared to her.

Leia nods in understatement.

"Who did this to you?" Emma asked knowing the answer.

"The family I've been living with for the past few months. They hit us. Treat us like slaves." Leia explains in a scared tone.

Emma's cringed her jaw in anger. She remembers having families like that as well.

"You should have been adopted. This shouldn't have happened to you." Emma says angrily.

"But it did. You didn't know that I was alive. I cant be mad at you." Leia says sweetly.

"You should be. I was mad at parents for sending me away and letting me grow up without them. I just recently forgave them. It took three years though."

"I wanted to mad at you, but hearing you tell me the truth. I have no right to be mad." Sara says sweetly.

"I was a messed up teenager. I couldn't raise you, or Henry. I'm sorry you didn't get your best chance." Emma apologized as she took her daughters hand in her.

"So what are you going to do with me now?"

"I was thinking that you live with me. I'm head sheriff of the city, Henry's adopted mother is mayor. It shouldn't be to hard to get custody." Emma says with a slight smile.

"I can live here?" Leia starts to question her eyes light up.

"That's if you want to. I have a spear room Killian and I can redecorate for you." Emma says happily.

"I'd like that very much." Leia says happily as she jumps into Emma's arms. Emma was surprised at this reaction, but embraced her daughter for the first time since she was born.

"You're not going anywhere."

Killian brings a mug over to Leia, and hands it to her.

"If you need anything. Killian can help you if I'm not around." Emma smiles sweetly.

"Aye, if you need anything dear. Don't be afraid to approach me. I don't bite. At least not hard."

"Killian." Emma whispers to her husband.

"Its okay. He's been kind to me all night." Leia smiles sweetly.

"I'll take you to your room. Tomorrow you meet your grandparents and your twin brother." Emma says as she leads Leia to her new room.

"I'm looking forward to it. Thank you Emma." Leia says gratefully.

"Of course. Goodnight Leia." Emma says as closes the door behind her.

"Now are you going to explain the child you've never mentioned?" Killian asks.

"I thought she was dead. Henry is a twin. She was born sick. I was told she wouldn't make it." Emma says sadly.

"Why didn't you ever mention this?"

"Because unlike Henry I held her. Its always been to painful to talk about her." Emma explains.

"I understand love." Killian says as he leads his wife to their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thank you so much everyone for all your kind words. Means a lot. I'm glad you like it. More to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

The next morning Emma took Leia to the hospital. Leia looked nervous during the car ride over. She looked out the window, and then looked down. She played with her fingers nervously.

"Hay its going to be okay." Emma says putting her hands on top of Leia's. Forcing the young girl to stop.

"You aren't going to leave are you?" Leia pleaded as Emma drove up to the hospital.

"No I wont leave. I'll be in the waiting room the whole time. I promise." Emma says as she gets out of the car with Leia. Leia looked at the hospital frightened

"Please come back into the room with me?" Leia asked.

"I cant kid. You may be taken into an MRI, and x-ray. I'd have to wait in the waiting room." Emma explained. Leia nodded sadly.

Emma knew why she was scared. Emma held Leia by her arms, leading her in.

"No one is going to hurt you." Emma assured her looking into her daughters eyes. As she looked into her eyes she saw herself.

A nurse took Leia back. Leia looked back at Emma. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

As soon as Leia was out of sight. Emma texted Regina.

_-Can you keep Henry for a while longer. Something came up?- E_

_-Oh course. Shall I give him breakfast. I know u were planning breakfast with ur parents?-R_

_-Yes, This may take a while. I'll pick him as asap-E_

_-I'll keep him busy. Is everything alright?-R_

_-I hope so. I'll explain later. don't worry him-E_

_-Take ur time.-R_

Emma smiled. When she was done texting Regina, she searched her phone for the number she needed.

_-Hello_

-Hello Hanna, this Emma Swan.

_-Emma its so nice to hear from you. How have you been?_

-I've been well thank you.

_-I'm glad to hear. Is everything alright? _

-I was wondering if you could help me locate the social worker of Leia Odette Swan?

_-You found her?_

-You know her?

_-I've been on her case since she was a baby. _

-Are you aware she's my daughter?

_-Yes, I'm aware. _

-Why wasn't I notified that she survived?

_-For the same reason you chose a closed adoption for Henry. I assumed you didn't want her._

-I never said I didn't want them. I wanted them to have a better shot at a good life. You know I couldn't give them that. I was homeless. My children deserved a better life.

_-You were homeless?_

-No thanks to the system. Once we turn 18 you toss us out on the streets and not give a single fuck to what happens to us after.

_-I'm sorry to hear that. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Leia. I wasn't allowed to contact you. _

-It was never a closed case with her. You should have told me she lived.' Emma says rising her voice angrily.

_-What would you have done, closed her adoption as well?_

-I don't know. Made sure she was at least got adopted.' Emma says unable to respond.

_-I'm sorry Emma. Where is Leia?_

-I'm sure you are. She's being seen by a doctor. She found me last night. She was half beaten. If she had been hit any harder she would have died.

_-I've been trying to find her a safe place to live. It seems I've failed her. _

-Yes you have, as you failed me.

_-Emma I did everything to put you in good homes. _

-Really, I got maybe one decent home. Lets not mention the group homes, countless orphanages that were all hell.

_-I'm sorry. _

-Your sorrys are meaningless. Its all in the past. I just hope I can save Leia from what I went through.

_-I'll put her in therapy if I have to. _

-No, I can take it from here. I'm taking full custody of her.

_-Emma, the judge may not grant that to you. _

-Because I was a foster child myself, bull shit. I know what she's been through. I can help her better than anyone else.

_-But if your life is out of control. There's no way she'll be placed with you_.

-You don't know what life is. Its in perfect order no thanks to you. I'm sheriff in a small town in Main, I'm married, and my son has been living with me for the past three years. My son is also at the top of his class. My life is in fine order thank you.' Emma snapped furiously.

_-Congrats on finding your way. I'll be up in a few days, and have you fill out paper work to make no one can take Leia away from you. Where will Leia be staying? _

-I have a three bedroom apartment. Leia is staying in the guest room that I'll have my husband decorate for her.

_-And your husband is a trust worthy man?_

-Yes he is. He's an honorable man.

_-I can live with that. _

Emma rolled her eyes to the phone. Just then Dr. Whale walked towards Emma. His face was serious.

-Hanna I have to go. Keep me informed at all times please.

_-I will indeed_

Emma hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"Whale, what's going on. How is Leia?" Emma asked concerned.

Whale looked like he nervous, not knowing what to say. "Emma, I took x-rays, scans. Leia had been beaten horribly. There are a lot of bone injuries that have not healed properly. Her brain injuries worry me."

"And her heart?" Emma asked.

"There are signs of rejection because of all the abuse she has undergone. I do have a way of treating it, and give her medication to prevent her heart from giving out on her." Whale says giving Emma hope.

"That's all I ask. I'll keep an eye on her." Emma says without hesitation.

"Emma if she goes back to the system she won't survive more beatings." Whale warns Emma.

"She's not going back. Not while I'm her mother." Emma says sternly.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. I'd be happy to go before a judge and speak on your behalf to make sure this girl stays in your home."

"Thank you Whale. Can I take her home?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but she needs to start on theses medications immediately." Whale says handing Emma a list of prescription medication.

Emma looked down at them. Her face confused as ever. "I've never even heard of theses medications." Emma says confused.

"I know, which is a good thing. Make sure she takes them accordingly, and she'll needs a lot of rest I fear brain damage." Whale explains.

"I'll keep a close eye on her." Emma assures Whale. When she looks up, a nurse is bring Leia in a wheel chair.

"Emma you're still here?" Leia says happily.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." Emma says kneeling down to Leia. Looking into her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. "Lets go home. I think its time for you to meet your twin brother, and your very large family."

"Family. I like the sound of that." Leia says with a smile.

"I'll bring the car, and get you signed out while the nurse gets you inside the car." Emma says touching Leia's hair tenderly.

Leia smiled as she watched Emma walk out of the hospital.

"Looks like you got a great mom." The nurse says to Leia.

"Yeah I do." Leia agrees. "My mom is amazing." She whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you so much everyone for reading.** **Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emma dropped of Leia's prescriptions at the pharmacy, and then dropped off Leia at the house.

Hook was outside awaiting Emma.

"I can walk, but thank you Killian." Leia says in protest to being picked up.

"Its not trouble at all. You need to save your energy." Hook says carrying Leia.

"Thank you." Leia says not trying to protest.

He carried Leia out of the car, and took her to the guest room. Once Leia was settled in, Hook went back out to meet his wife.

"What did Whale say?" Hook asked concerned.

"Its serious. Her body is starting to reject her heart, and the injuries don't help." Emma explains in a serious tone.

"Whale was able to help?"

"Yeah. It looks like we got to her in time. She has a few medications that she needs to take, and she'll need as much rest as possible." Emma explain.

"I'll make sure she stays put. However what is your plan to take her out of the house while your father and I turn the guest room suitable for a young lady?" Hook asks.

"I'll think of something." Emma says not giving much thought of anything else.

"I'm going to pick up Henry at Regina's, and pick up her medication." Emma says getting back in the car.

"I'll make sure she is well, my love." Hook says as he kisses his wife.

"Thank you. I'm nervous about telling Henry." Emma admits.

"He'll be fine. He's a very understanding young man. He'll be thrilled to have a sibling." Hook says trying to lighting up the mood.

"I hope so." Emma says getting back into the car. "I'm off." She says kissing her husband one last time.

Emma was nervous about telling Henry that he had a sister he had no idea about.

She waited nervously in the bug. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hay mom." Henry says with the biggest smile.

"Hay kid, did you and Regina have fun last night?" Emma says when Henry gets into the car. She kisses his forehead.

"Yeah it was great. We had junk food, and played board games." Henry says happily.

"I'm glad you had a good time with her." Emma smiles.

"Did you and Hook have a good night?" Henry says in a seductive tone.

"It was uneventful." Emma replied.

"Come on mom. I wasn't home all night." Henry wined.

"I'm going to stop you there. You cant ask me questions like that." Emma says in a stern voice.

"Mom, I've had that talk with grandpa, and Hook. We walked in on grandma, and grandpa remember?" Henry reminds her.

"How can I forget. I'm scarred for life." Emma smiled nervously.

"Mom you seem nervous. What's going on?" Henry asked in suspicion that something was going on.

"Henry there's something I have to tell you before we get home." Emma says nervously.

"Does this have something to do with you picking me up so late?" Henry asked.

"Yes it does."

"What is it mom?" Henry asks confused.

"Henry…..you're a twin. You have a sister. When I was pregnant with both of you. I was told very early on she would die because she had health issues. She lived Henry. Her name is Leia Odette. She found me last night." Emma blurred it all out as quickly.

"I have a sister, why didn't you tell me about her?" Henry asked not giving much else to his emotion.

"Because I thought she died. I'm sorry I never told you. I wanted to, but it was painful just the thought of her." Emma says with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay. I understand. So I have a twin sister. That is so cool." Henry says happily.

"You're okay with this?" Emma questions.

"Well yeah. This is awesome. That's why you canceled breakfast with grandma, and grandpa?"

"I had to take her to the hospital. She's been in the foster system. She wasn't in the best condition when she showed up." Emma says sadly.

"You aren't sending her back are you? She's family, she can stay in the spear room." Henry says right away.

"You're okay that she lives with us permanently?" Emma asked confused.

"Yeah. You were in the foster system too. You know what its like to want a family. You have that now. We can give that to her."

"Smart kid. Well it looks like our family just got a whole lot bigger." Emma says happily, and pull her son in closer.

"I like that. Now if you can Hook can hurry up and have a baby. Our family would be complete." Henry starts to imply.

"Sorry kid. That may have to wait until things with your sister settle down." Emma says as she leads her son home.

"I guess I can wait to be a big brother. When can I meet her?" Henry asked happily.

"When we get home. Your grandparents are coming over later today. Look I need you to do something for me?" Emma asked.

"What is it?"

"I need you to get her to believe in magic. That's the only way she can live with us."

"I'll do it. If that means she can meet grandma, grandpa, and baby Neal." Henry says without hesitation.

"Do your thing as soon we get home, but please be careful. She needs rest. Just do it quick your grandparent are eager to meet your sister." Emma instructs Henry

When they reach the house Henry practically runs inside.

"Where is she?" Henry asked bursting through the door.

"She's in her room. Try and not to overwhelm the poor girl." Hook warns him.

"Yeah, yeah. Mom already warned me." Henry says as his hand touches the staircase. Emma stops him before he disappears.

"Give her these while your up there." Emma says handing Henry two pills, and a glass of water.

"Got it." Henry says as he takes the items in his hands.

He ran into his room, and getting what he needed. He walks over to the guest room, which is slightly opened.

"Can I come in?" Henry asked from the door way.

"Yes of course." Leia says gorgy. As Henry walks in he's shocked to see Leia's bruised face. Her eyes puffy, her lips had dry blood on the corners, her forehead had stitches.

Leia sits up from her bed slowly. She notices the look on his face.

"My foster parents lost their temper." Leia simply says. "Its okay. I wont bite."

Henry took a breath before he walks in. He sets the book, and glass of water on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you." Henry says softly.

"Don't be. You didn't do this. The jackass that did this to me should be sorry. I hope he pays for what he did." Leia says angrily.

"This has been your life. Beatings?" Henry states rather than questions.

"Life of a foster child." Leia says.

"Its not right." Henry says shaking his head

"Maybe not, but it is what it is." Leia concurs.

"I'm Henry by the way, I'm your twin brother." Henry says extending his hand out to Leia.

"I'm Leia, looks like I'm your twin sister." Leia smiles shaking Henry's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Henry ask sitting on the side of her bed.

"Not the greatest." Leia admits.

"Here take theses. Mom asked me to give them to you." Henry says handing Leia the pills.

"Thanks." Leia says taking the pills.

"So tell me about yourself?" Henry asked.

"Not much to really, that's if you want to hear about my life in the system which I'm assuming Emma told you." Leia responds sadly.

"Yeah she did. We don't have to talk about that. At least until you get to know me. I do want to hear about what you like, what you don't like. That sort of stuff." Henry says with a sweet smile.

"I don't know I've been bounced around so much I've never really gotten a chance to have hobbies." Leia admits.

"That cant be possible. You have to like something. Even before I found Emma I've always had hobbies." Henry says happily.

"Well I do like reading. When I was younger I spent a lot of time in the hospital. Reading help me pass the time." Leia shares.

"Really? me too. We have a library here in Storybrook. I could take you there sometime after you get back on your feet." Henry offers.

"I'd like that." Leia say with a smile.

"Okay what else. What do you want to do once your heart is back to normal?" Henry asks.

Leia touches her chest where her scar is. She looks down sadly. "I want to dance, but I know even if my heart was well is can never be possible."

"It can be. I'm sure you have a strong heart. I'm sure mom will help put you in a dance class." Henry says optimistically.

"I doubt she'll want to spend time, or money on me." Leia says sadly.

"Our mom would do anything for us. She loves us. She loves you." Henry says taking Leia by her hand.

"Does she?" Leia questions sadly, with doubt in her voice.

"She didn't give a second thought to have you come live with us. She loves you. I can tell." Henry explains looking into his sisters sad eyes.

"You really think so?" Leia asks unconvinced.

"I know so." Henry assures her. "She didn't know you were alive. If she did she would have…" Henry starts to say, but Leia cuts him off.

"She would have taken me back. She gave you up. There was no way a homeless kid would have cared for a sick infant." Leia snaps.

"Maybe not, but she would have done something for you. She was in the foster system herself, she would never have let you have the same fate." Henry assured her.

"She was a foster child?" Leia asked shocked.

"Yeah. Since she was a baby. You didn't know?" Henry asked.

"I thought Emma ran away from her life?"

"No, she was fostered as a baby too. Her parents gave her up because they had no choice. They wanted her to have her best chance, they didn't know that she would end up in the system." Henry explains.

"I…I…I didn't know." Leia says with guilt.

"It okay you didn't know."

"I always thought she didn't want me. I thought because I was born sick she didn't want me as a burden." Leia says sadly

"Hay." Henry says softly "She gave me up too. We are not a burden to her. You aren't either." he puts his hand on her shoulder. Leia smiles softly.

"I'm so scared that they will come for me." Leia admits.

Leia has tears in her eyes. Henry hugs Leia. She wanted to resist, but she felt something she hand never felt before in her life. She felt a connection with Henry. She felt safe, wanted, and more than anything she felt loved.

"You're safe now. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Henry says touching Leia's shoulder. Leia nodded in agreement.

"So can I ask. Who is our father. I thought it was Killian at first, but we don't look anything like him?" Leia asks looking down at her blanket.

"You're assumption is right. Killian isn't our dad. He's my moms husband, but he's been like a dad to me since I met him." Henry says sadly.

"Where is our dad?" Leia asked sadly. "Does he know about us?"

"He knew about me, but never knew about you." Henry says pulling out his wallet. He takes out a picture of Emma, Neal and himself. Taken just before he was kidnapped to Neverland.

Henry shows the picture to Leia. "He's handsome." Leia says looking at the picture sadly.

"You know you look a lot like him. Sandy blonde hair, tall. You have grandpas blue eyes." Henry says with a sad smile. "Dad would have loved you."

"Why do you talk in the past tense?" Leia asked not wanting to know the answer.

"He died a few months ago. He gave his life to protect us. He was a hero." Henry says as his eyes starts to tear up.

"I wish I could have known him." Leia says as she looks at the picture.

"Me too. He was my hero. I miss him everyday." Henry says sadly.

"And Emma?" Leia starts to ask.

"She was destroyed when he died, but my dad wanted her to be happy. She probably would have waited to marry Killian if not for dad." Henry explains.

"Its not fair. Life has been nothing but cruel to me. I finally get a chance at a family, but my father is gone." Leia says with tears in her eyes.

"But we have so much more family. Family that will love you. I know our grandparents are eager to meet you." Henry says trying to lighten the mood.

"When will I meet our grandparents?" Leia asks curiously.

"Soon enough." Henry says with a smile.

"They know about me already?" Leia questions.

"Mom must have told them the night you showed up. She doesn't keep anything from them. I can tell you they love you." Henry assures her.

"Our mom loves me. Its weird to hear someone say that." Leia says sounding confused.

"I knew Emma loved me the second we met. She held herself back because she didn't think she was a good enough mother, but then she got to know me. After that, that was it. She's always been there for me. She fights like hell to keep me safe, and she always puts me first. Its like the world had magic in it. Just like this book."

"A book of fairytales." Leia says uncertain.

"Not just fairytales. A happy ending." Henry says as he and Leia start to read.

After hours of reading, and getting through the end. Henry looked into Leia eyes, and saw how she was starting to believe.

"Do you believe in magic?" Henry asked.

"I do." Leia says scared. Henry hands her the book, and a flash of light beamed her entire body. "Its true. I never thought it could be real. How is it possible. It cant be possible."

"That's because you've been looking for a happy ending. You have an open mind which is why you believed so much quicker. A happy ending. Its possible." Henry says happily.

"Are you telling me that you and I are.." Leia starts to say.

"Yes, you and I are born to a royal family. Emma is second in line to take the throne." Henry explains sweetly.

Leia eyes welled up. "I always thought I was ordinary. I'm a princess?"

"You are a princess, and was born one. Come on. Its time you meet our grandparents?" Henry says getting helping Leia out of bed. He held her by her arm, leading her downstairs. An anxious family was awaiting to meet the new member.

* * *

**A/n: Off topic note. This Friday marks one year since the death of Cory Montieth. I hold his memory close to me everyday. I still get tears in my eyes when i think about him. He brought so much joy to those around him. He is missed greatly. I carry who he was with me. He loved life, he loved making people smile. What better way to make someones day than a simple smile to a stranger. **

**RIP Cory,**

** Truly missed, and loved.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: The wait is over, the chapter you guys have been wanting. I know its late when I post, but summer break is the only time I have to write. Let me know what you think. Thank for reading :-D

* * *

Chapter 5

"Whose baby Emma is holding?" Leia whispers to Henry as they walk downstairs.

"Our uncle. There was a second curse. Our grandparents had a second baby." Henry says softly as he leads his sister to living room. Hook helps Leia into the couch, settling her down with a blanket.

When they reach the family room, Emma is holding the baby close to her.

"Leia I would like you to meet Snow White and Prince Charming. In this world they're known as Mary Margret, and David. Your grandparents." Henry says to Leia. Mary Margaret and David approach Leia.

"Hi Leia it's so nice to meet you." Snow says holding she holds her hand out to the young girl, not wanting to push. She held back her tears.

"It's nice to meet you too your majesty." Leia say bowing her head.

"My dear you never have to bow to me. You're my granddaughter." Snow says smiling at Leia. She leans up, and kisses her forehead.

"Well in that case. It's nice to meet you grandma. You look pretty darn hot for a grandma." Leia complements.

"Perk of the curse. I won't outlive you anytime soon." Snow giggles.

"I like that." Leia agrees.

"I have something for you." Snow says handing Leia a small pink gift bag.

"You didn't have to." Leia protest, not wanting to take the gift.

"Nonsense. Please accept a gift as a welcome into your new royal family." Snow says pushing the gift into Leia's hand.

"Thank you." Leia says opening the bag. In the bag there was a velvet jewelry box. Leia looked at the gift confused. Snow smiled at the young girl. Leia opened the box, where an antique necklace lay delicately.

"Its beautiful." Leia says in a whisper. Her voice was in shock from the beauty of the heart shaped necklace with a small blue sapphire in the middle.

"It came from the Enchanted Forrest." Snow explains sweetly as she puts the necklace around the young girl's tiny neck.

"It's heavy." Leia says with a smile.

"That's because its real." Snow explains. "Now you're a proper princess."

Leia turns to look at Snow sadly "I've never been the princess type."

"You are now, so get use to it." Snow says as she kisses Leia's forehead.

Emma smiles with tears in her eyes. She enjoyed watching this moment.

-Emma's Flashback-

"Emma?" Snow calls from the kitchen in Emma's house.

"Mom, is that you?" Emma asks from a distance. "I'm my bedroom closet."

Emma calls from the bedroom. Snow carried a small box into the room.

"What are you up to honey?" Snow asks Emma, as she sits on the bed.

"Just doing some rearranging." Emma replies from the closet.

"You just moved here a month a ago." Snow states.

"I'm still unpacking here, and there." Emma replies.

"Oooh. Understandable." Snow agrees.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asks tuning her attention to her mother.

"I just came over to spend time with you, seeing as Henry is with your father." Snow says sweetly.

"Where's Neal?" Emma asks.

"With your father as well. I thought they could all use some guy time."

"Guy time with a one month old. Very rational." Emma teases.

"They're out throwing a football, it's not like they're going to a strip club." Snow says in defense. Emma burst in laughter.

"Point taken. I'm done here if you want to grab lunch." Emma says through her giggles. She walks out of the closet, and walks towards Snow.

"Lets go, but first I have something for you." Snow says with a largest grin on her face

"What is it?" Emma asks confused as she sits on the bed with her mom.

Snow pulls out a tiara from the box. Emma is confused when she sees what Snow has in her hands. "Its time that I pass this down to you. My mother gave it to me, as hers did to her. I would have given it to you on your 13th birthday had the curse not happened." Snow says as she places the tiara on her head.

Emma had tears in her eyes. "Mom, Its beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have this?" She questions.

"I'm sure. You are a princess. Its time you were reminded of that." Snow says as she places the on her daughters head.

"I love it. Thank you." Emma says with tears in her eyes.

"You are welcome. Maybe someday you'll pass it down to your daughter." Snow says with a smile on her face.

"Someday." Emma smiles.

-End of Flashback-

Emma smiled as she remembered the similar moment she held with her mom. It was the most precious moment she held with her.

Charming couldn't hold his tears back. "My turn Snow." David interrupts. "I'm David, your grandfather." He embraced his granddaughter without hesitation. He held her as if her life depended on it.

"It's really nice to meet you too. I hear you sing in the stories I read?" Leia says sweet.

David laughs joyfully. "Those fairytales have it all wrong. Snow White isn't some damsel in-distress, nor is Prince Charming some hero. We are bad asses though." David teases.

"I know. Taking an arrow to the arm just to prove your love sounds like a badass to me." Leia smiles.

"Bad enough." David agrees.

Emma smiled sweetly as her parents were in awe over their granddaughter. She too had tears in her eyes. She was able to give her daughter a home before she turned into herself as a teen.

"It looks the meeting is going well." Hook says as he wraps his arm around his wife, and his baby brother in-law.

"It is. I'm just glad we could give her a home before she turned into me." Emma whispers to her husband.

"Aye, I don't think I can handle a teen version of you in our home." Killian teases. Emma nudges him in the stomach playfully.

"Now I think it's time for Leia to meet her uncle." Emma says as she carries the baby over to. "Leia this is your uncle Neal."

"Neal this is your niece." Emma whispers to baby Neal. She kisses his cheek softly.

Snow and Charming smiled. They both loved seeing their children together. Baby Neal always smiled as soon as he saw his big sister.

"He's so cute." Leia says as she wipes her tears away. "May I hold him?"

Emma smiles and carefully hands the baby to her daughter. Leia holds the infant lovingly. "Well hello Uncle Neal. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are super cute." Sara says to the infant.

"You like kids?" David asks softly, his eyes beamed.

"I took care of the younger foster kids. The little ones were neglected, so I cared for them. Little ones should be loved." Leia says as she keeps her eyes on the baby. She held his small hand in hers. "You and I are going to be best friends."

"Yes you are." Snow says sweetly.

Emma enjoyed the sight of her new family growing, but a part of felt like it was missing something. With everyone's attention to Leia it Emma a chance to slip always for a moment unnoticed.

She wandered around until she found herself in a place she had not been for a while. Neal's grave.

"Hay Neal, sorry I haven't been here for a while. I wanted to come, but I felt guilty for marring Hook. I couldn't face you. I getting married doesn't mean I love you any less. You will always be a part of my life." Emma placed a flower on his grave. "I came here because you have a right to know the truth. You have a daughter Neal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you while you were alive. She's beautiful. She has your face, but she has my father's sandy blonde hair, and light blue eyes. I wish you could have met her. You would have loved her just as I did the second I laid on eyes on her."

"He would have. I'm sorry he didn't get a chance to meet her." Charming says behind his daughter.

"I thought you were back at my place?" Emma asked trying to hide her tears from her father.

"I was, but I saw you leave. I knew this is where you would be." Charming says, as he gets closer to his daughter, and wraps his arm around her. Emma laid her head into her father's neck. Charming put his hand on her head tenderly.

"I feel so guilty for not telling him the truth about Leia." Emma says sadly.

"Don't do that to yourself Emma. Don't punish yourself for something you hand no idea about. You can however, punish yourself for not telling me that you almost married a monkey." Charming says trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Sorry you had to hear that from Hook. I was going to tell you eventually." Emma says as her head dropped to her chest.

"I know, but I would have liked to hear it from my daughter rather than the pirate." David smiles.

"Yeah I would have been upset too." Emma agrees. Charming wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly.

"Here's something you won't have to hear from the pirate." Emma says nervously. Charming looks at Emma confused. Emma lifts her head off her father's shoulder.

"What is it Emma?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Emma this is wonderful news. Since when?" Charming asked happily surprised.

"I found out two weeks ago. I haven't told anyone, not even Hook. I lied to Henry when he asked. It's just not the right time to have a baby now. I have a daughter that needs me, and here I go having another baby."

"Emma there is never a right time to have a baby. Your mother and I were at war with Regina when we decided to have you. It didn't stop us. We had you, and you were the best thing that could ever happen to us. You, and Neal are all we could ask for. This baby will only bring you together as a family." Charming says sweetly.

"I don't know if I can do this. I've never raised a baby. I got lucky with Henry because he was ten." Emma says hesitant.

"I thought the same thing when your mom and I were expecting your brother. We didn't get to raise you, and I had no idea what to expect. I was scared out of my mind." Charming says with a smile. "Then he got here, and I knew what to do."

"I'm scared dad."

"I know you are. I was too. Even when your mom and I found out we were having you. I was scared about messing you up. From the moment I saw you I knew I could never love someone so much." Charming says in awe. "I love you so much Emma. You're my baby girl. I know the same goes the new baby."

"I love you too daddy. This baby is going to bring all of us closer." Emma smiles as she touches her still flat belly.

"It will. I'm going to be a grandpa again." Charming smiles.

"You're going to be a grandpa for the third time." Emma says with a big smile. Charming smiles, as he kisses his daughter on her head.

"Where are you going to put the new nursery?" Charming asked as they walked back home.

"We have a den we can turn into Henry's room. Henry has been saying how much he wants to have the den as his room. I can give Henry's old room to the new baby." Emma explains happily.

"Good plan." Charming smiles.

"I was actually hoping to get your help with Leia's room." Emma says with big hopeful eyes.

"You know I can't say no to you." Charming say, with a smile.

"It's a gift. Born a daddy's girl, forever a daddy's girl. Thanks daddy." Emma says as she kisses her dad on the cheek. Charming puts one arm around his daughters neck playfully.

"That you are." He agrees happily.

Emma and Charming returned to their family. The excitement over Leia was still going on.

"Is everything aright my love?" Hook asked as he put his arm around his wife.

"Everything is perfect. Our family is going to be just fine." Emma smiled sweetly. She looked down at her flat belly. 'We're going to be just fine.' Emma thought.


End file.
